


Instincts of a thief

by Okumen



Category: Susanoh ~Sword of the Devil~
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo is a kleptomaniac. Oguna knows that from observing the so called "treasure hunter".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts of a thief

Izumo is a kleptomaniac.

At least that's what Oguna has gathered from the time he has spent with the so-called _treasure hunter_ and he's sure that it's an accurate assumption.

For once, Oguna and Kumaso are not fighting with each other. Instead, the two of them are watching as Izumo rummages through the Amamikado treasury. Kumaso thinks it's weird that Oguna says nothing about it, but it's not like it has anything to do with the forest born warrior. Or with Oguna, despite the part where the teenager happened to be a prince of Amamikado. He knows that Izumo wouldn't take _everything_ at least, and that mattered more than having a few more coins in the collection. Oguna is going to make sure his brother uses it the right way, and Izumo is only looking for some kind of clue for an adventure, anyway.

"You sure that's really alright?" Kumaso asks, for probably the fifteenth time or something. Oguna haven't really counted. Not out loud, at least. He glances down at the taller man. Oguna does enjoy his vantage point on top of a pile of random treasure; it is nice being up high, and it gives him the chance to look down on Kumaso, without the moron even realizing it. "He's not going to rob us blind."

Kumaso scowls. "What?"

With a sigh, Oguna shakes his head. "Idiot." he mutters, smoothly avoiding Kumaso's fist grabbing after him. "I mean he's not going to take _everything_." he then clarifies, and Kumaso grunts as he finally gets it. Maybe. Oguna sort of doubts it, really.

"Hey guys!!" Izumo shouts from across the room, and there is a clatter of metal as he slides down from a pile of collected gold and silver. "Look at this!" He hurries over to them, jumping over other piles on the way. In his hands, he holds sheets of papers, and Oguna recognizes some from wars he participated in during his father's reign. He never took any interest in those papers, but he knows that his brother did at the time, some years back. He supposes that the sheets has just collected dust in here since then. "If that's those old maps from Taima, I've looked at them enough."

"Really?" Both Izumo and Kumaso looks at him as if he just said something weird. Oguna doesn't get it, and dismisses it with a mental shrug. They are both idiots, so who knows what way their brains works. "You're going to take some anyway, right? Even if someone" Oguna briefly glances at Kumaso. Only Izumo catches the look, and the blond grins. "tells you not to."

"That's right, don't just take other people's stuff."

Izumo laughs at Kumaso's words, and Oguna sigh. "We both know that Izumo steals as if it's some kind of illness." he says, and Kumaso sighes with his scowl only deepening. Izumo starts to laugh. "Wow, what's this, Oguna? You know me that well?"  
"Oi, you're not seriously taking that as a compliment!?" Kumaso looks like he is thinking that Izumo is crazy. Then he turns the same look towards Oguna, when the teen huffs in amusement, a smirk creeping up on his face. "You are aware that it is true."

Kumaso grumbles, looking between the two other Takeru's, who are just way too cheerful and calm about this matter. Then he shakes his head. "I don't get you."


End file.
